Hoping for a Valentine Miracle
by danii-chan
Summary: I've never really liked Valentine's day. I really hoped this year would be different.. All in Sora's POV RIKUSORA YAOI Happy Valentine's Day Y'all!


†♥♥†♥♥†♥♥†♥♥†♥♥†♥♥†RikuXSora†♥♥†♥♥†♥♥†♥♥†♥♥†♥♥†

This year would be the same as last year, and the year before that, and the year before that, and... Well... every single damn year. Today was the dreaded Valentine's Day. I swear, the holiday's over rated. It's total bull-shit. Everyone's all lovey-dovey... everything's pink, red and white. God!

_**"..."**_

What's got me in such a foul mood? Today, the day of all lovers, was not going to be very happy.

**_"..."_**

Why? Well, shut the fuck up, stop asking me damn questions, and I'll bloody well tell you why!

Let's see... I've had this.. Well.. _Crush... _on the schools hottest male. He's totally sexy. I mean, his silver locks that shine oh so bright in the light and just cascades down his back... those mysterious aquamarine eyes that light up with mischief when he passes a teacher, that could drown anybody that so much as glance into them... his tall, lean body that just begs for someone smaller to fall into him and lay in his arms for all eternity.

See! He's amazing! He's also smart. With a capital S. Top student in all his classes, which are all advanced classes, he takes extra classes after school and during lunch time as well. When he's not in classes, he somehow finds time to be on sport teams. Swimming and football seem to be his favorite. God he's so sexy in his football outfit. He's drool worthy when he's in only his swim trunks and he's dripping wet, brushing his hair back, head tilted slightly up as he blinks away the water...

That's what is making this year the absolute worst. Now, you're most likely thinking, big fucking deal. So what? You've a crush and he doesn't know you exist.

Well, he does fucking know I exist! But that's not only it. Our principal decided to be a total prick and demand that everyone attend the annual Valentine dance. Those who do not attend, will be suspended. What the hell kind of rule is that?!

It's not fair. I want nothing more than to cry at this point. I'm so frustrated. Our dance would start at 10:00 this morning and be over around 2:00. I hate it. I hate it so much. Please excuse me while I beat myself over the head with some foreign object, knock myself out and render myself unable to attend.

Can't find anything heavy enough. **_Why does the world hate me so?!_**

I guess I should get ready for school. Or.. The dance. It's 8:00. We're ordered to be in our first period class by 8:45. Joy!...

Please note my sarcasm.

†♥♥†♥♥†♥♥†♥♥†♥♥†♥♥†Later that day†♥♥†♥♥†♥♥†♥♥†♥♥†♥♥†

Rushing out of the house, I yelled a quick 'see you later' to my mother. I ran down the street, on my way to pick up Tidus, my best friend. Every morning was the same routine. I ran to his house, walked in, said hi to his mother, and stormed up to his room. The blonde would usually be found still asleep. But.. I was usually about 15 - 20 minutes earlier than I was this time.

So, I was in for a big surprise when I walked into his room.

Now, he knows about my liking Riku. I told him I was gay. Basically everyone knew about my being a pouf. Thankfully, that didn't make our friendship weird. We still did the same things we did as children.

I just wasn't expecting to walk in on him with a towel sliding off his skinny ass.

"Gah! Cover that thing, Tidus!" I yelped, covering my eyes. He spun around, platinum blonde hair flying around his face. I'm amazed the kid didn't get whiplash...

Tidus took one look at me, and screeched. Oh man, was it ever funny! His face lit up brighter than the Christmas lights mum puts up. And that's pretty bad. She buys like 50 strands a year...

Anyway, he quickly snatched up his towel, clutching it to his waist for dear life, flung open the closet door, and ran behind it.

"Sora! Don't you know how to knock?! Jesus Christ!"

"Hey hey, now. Leave Jesus outta this. He has nothing to do with my seeing you stark naked, chubby cheeks." I do believe he knew full well which cheeks I was referring to. After all, I did hear a very indignant squeak after my comment.

Satisfied, I walked all the way into the room and lied down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Tidus, you aint got anything I don't have. I'm not looking, so just come out and change. I want to get this dumb ass dance done and over with." I grumbled.

I heard him scoff. "Bullshit, Sora. You just want to stand in the corner, watching Riku while acting all agnsty." By now he was at the dresser, probably finding his boxers. It was my turn to scoff. The bastard chuckled. "I know you. You can't hide much from me." Oooo, I could basically _hear_ that fucking grin in his voice!

"Tidus, shut the fuck up and get dressed. You'll make us late." I growled. Today just wasn't my day...

†♥♥†♥♥†♥♥†♥♥†♥♥†♥♥†10 Minutes later†♥♥†♥♥†♥♥†♥♥†♥♥†♥♥†

Finally, Tidus had finished dressing and we were on our way to school. Unfortunately, it was snowing. Not hard, mostly light flurries, but snowing none the less. I hate when it snows. You see all those couples standing around, wrapped in each others arms...

Yea, jealous. That's what I am. Jealous 'cause while they are sharing body heat, all snuggly warm, I'm freezing my fucking ass off alone... standing with Tidus and his girl...

"Swear to god, this day will be the worst yet." I grumbled, jamming my freezing cold hands into my pockets. As we turned the corner, I winced as a loud shriek pierced the silence.

"**_TIDUS_**!"

Oh no. Selphie.. Why Tidus dated the crazy girl is way beyond me. Sure, she was cute and all. She just got excited easily and was not at all trusted when she has sugar.

I step out of the way as Tidus was tackled to the ground by the crazy brunette. So, there he lied, on the snow covered ground, with Selphie on top of him, giggling.

"See ya, Tidus." I waved to him and walked away, leaving him on the ground. I hated being around him when Selphie was there. All his attention was directed towards the girl. You had to beat him with a metal bar just to get him to pay attention to anything else.

Walking into the front doors of the school, I noticed a mob of girls. I inwardly groaned. The mob would be following Riku. Especially on this day. The day of lovers. God I hated it. My eyes widened as I noticed who's locker they were crowded around. It was... mine. As I got closer, I could hear them crooning, sighing and squealing.

"I wonder who it's from!"  
"It's so cute!"  
"The writer of this must be very deep.."

I walked up to the locker, girls parting as I past. Finally, I found the object of their attention. It was a god damn piece of paper, taped to my locker. Great. Wonder what it could be. I yanked it off and opened my locked, I'd look at it later. Placing my coat in my locker, I stuffed the paper into my back pocket. I'd get the chance in period one. The teacher would only be going over dance rules.

Finding my class, I noted that it was empty. Thank the lord. So, I sat down in my desk, after pulling out the note, and began to read it.

_My Dearest Sora,_

_I catch your eye everyday and feel my heart melt_

_I've never seen someone with eyes as blue as yours_

_They are absolutely gorgeous_

_One of the many things I fell in love with you over_

_You're smiles light up my day_

_When nothing seems to be going as smooth as I planned_

_I look forward to seeing you direct one of those face splintering smiles my way_

_I love how you can catch my attention with the most simplest of gestures_

_When you wave to me_

_I feel my heart jump into my throat_

_Because it's clear that you were thinking of me_

_I want you to do me a big favor today at the dance, Sora_

_I want you to meet me in the abandoned hallway_

_The one that leads to the gym_

_You know, the 'Haunted' one_

_Meet me exactly half an hour into the dance_

_I'm eagerly waiting to see you_

_Love,_

_Someone who holds you _**very** _close to _**his** _heart_

I gaped. Someone... was in love with me? No way... And it was a guy! My heart sunk. How could I possibly turn someone like this down? I could probably get to know him and like him, eventually.. But I still like Riku... so...

Gack! My head started to hurt. Things were blurring..

I lied my head down and closed my eyes. If I stopped thinking about it, it wouldn't bother me. I guess I would just have to attend the dance (not like I had a chance) and then meet this mystery person.

†♥♥†♥♥†♥♥†♥♥†♥♥†♥♥†The Dance†♥♥†♥♥†♥♥†♥♥†♥♥†♥♥†

So, there I was. In the hallway. Riku was nowhere in my line of sight as of yet, Tidus was too absorbed into Selphie and everyone else just sucked.

I sighed and sat down, against the floor. Closing my eyes, I failed to hear the footsteps. It wasn't until too late that I noticed I had company.

"So, you came."

My eyes snapped open. I knew that voice. That silky, smooth, masculine voice that continually drove me mad with desire every damned day. I turned my head and found him.

There, in my sight, was the most beautiful being to have ever walked this earth. His shimmering silver locks cascaded down his back, over his shoulders and framed his face. Those great, Aquamarine eyes gazed into mine with such loving care, my heart skipped a beat. He stood with his hand on his hip, a soft smile adorning his angelic face.

I jumped to my feet. This was some sick joke. Someone must have told him I liked him. Why else would he be here?

"Riku?" I stumbled out. I cleared my throat. "What are you doing here?"

He grinned, flipping his head so that his hair moved out of his eyes.

"I sent you the note, you dolt." He laughed and walked closer to me. "Did you have any idea that it was I who left it?"

I shook my head childishly. Oh. My. God. RIKU! The note was from Riku! I was going to hyper-ventilate.

"It's not some prank is it? 'Cause I swear to god if it-"

He cut me off by laughing.

"No. No it wasn't a joke Sora."

I slumped against the wall, tired, worn out. If he was serious, than my dreams would have come true. But, I mean.. I'm Sora. Nothing ever works out for me. I looked over at him as he sat beside me. God he was beautiful.

"Sora, I'm serious. I've fallen so deeply in love with you... it drives me fucking nuts." He turned to look at me. I got lost in his eyes, I almost didn't hear what he was saying.

He stood up and offered his hand to me. I eyed him cautiously. I almost didn't believe him. I mean, I wanted to, but I didn't know if I could.. Hesitantly, I reached up and took his hand. He pulled me to my feet and sweeped me into a hug. I shuddered as he placed a chaste kiss on my neck.

"So, you... you aren't joking? This isn't a sick joke?" I questioned over the music pouring into the hallway. I don't know how, but I hadn't noticed it until then. "You're for real?"

Riku pulled away from me, looked me in the eye, nodded, then kissed me. He actually kissed me! On the lips! Just a soft brushing of the lips, but it was still a kiss. I felt weak in the knees when he pulled away. I must have looked pretty dazed because he chuckled and gently kissed my cheek.

"Sora, will you... go out with me?"

I swear, my stomach dropped. Riku just... asked me out.. And there was no way in hell I would fucking say no!

"If you're asking me to be your boyfriend, Riku... then yes!"

He smiled and I hugged him close to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me back. After a moment, he pulled away and laced his fingers with mine.

"I know a way we can ditch this dance. Go back to my place where it's quiet and not so many people." He winked and I blushed and nodded, letting him lead me out of the gym.

I don't quite remember the way, but he somehow got us out of the school. Fuck, I was so happy to be breathing fresh air again. With that many students packed into our gym, it was dizzying. I followed Riku to his house, clutching his hand. As we neared it though, I realized he only lived down the street from me. Strange...

He unlocked the door and we stepped in. I barely had enough time to take off my jacket and shoes before he was rushing me upstairs to his room. What little of the house I saw, it was very nice...

Anyway, Riku opened his bedroom door and pulled me inside, closing it afterwards. After that he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me against him. Our lips connected in a passionate kiss. He swiped his tongue across my bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. I instantly gave it to him, wanting nothing more than to feel him as close to me as possible. His soft, warm tongue darted into my mouth, making me weak in the knees again.

Slowly, we made our way to his bed, never breaking the kiss. I felt the bed at the back of my knees, knowing that I would be the one to go down. Right before I fell onto his mattress though, Riku stopped and slowly sat me down, taking a seat next to me. He gently caressed my cheek, looking me in the eye. That's when I noticed the tears building up in his eyes.

Concerned, I reached over and wiped them away, not taking my eyes off of his. When I was done, I sat back and smiled.

"What's wrong Riku?"

He smiled and shook his head.

"Just overwhelmed. Never thought that this would happen."

I hugged him again then. He pulled again into a long, deep kiss. Things started getting hotter from there.

†♥♥†♥♥†♥♥†♥♥†♥♥†♥♥†Later†♥♥†♥♥†♥♥†♥♥†♥♥†♥♥†

As I lied in Riku's bed, being held in his arms, trying to catch my breath, I realized that... well... maybe valentine's day wasn't so bad. I mean, I found that the one I secretly loved, loved me back, I had my first kiss with a boy, and... I lost my virginity to the one I had been saving it for. All in all.. this valentine's day was the perfect one.

Well... except for the fact that his mother just walked into the room...

* * *

I hoped to have this up last night... but I was out. XD I worked on this for three days! I hope you liked it! Please review! 


End file.
